Señorita Natto
by Una Usuaria
Summary: Saachan narra su historia desde que era parte del Omiwaban hasta que conoce a Gin y como fue cambiando la perspectiva de su mundo de kunoichi asesina a estar loca de amor por un hombre que no sabe si se quedará. (OneShot) Fic especial por evento de cumpleaños.


**Hola!**

 **Con motivo del cumpleaños de mi personaje femenino favorito de Gintama! Sarutobi Ayame… mi Saachan. Les traigo un fic extraño, nocierto, está inspirado en el libro de Señorita Vodka, bueno, la narrativa y los pequeños capítulos. No son drabbles o viñetas, es un fic con divisiones numéricas entrelazadas. Una pequeña historia en un fic sobre las emociones y sentimientos de Saachan. Desde su vida en el Omiwaban hasta que conoció a Gintoki y le cambió el mundo. Narrado en primera persona.**

 **Advertencias:** _ninguna, es romance bonito_

 **Obvio es GinxSaachan**

 **Disclaimer:** _Yo sé, gorila gorilon que te quieres quedar con tu Saachan… déjasela a Gin, es de él :o_

 **-o-**

 **Señorita Natto**

1

La primera vez que asesine, tenía alrededor de quince años. La sangre fresca y los intestinos fuera del estómago de aquel hombre no me impresionaron. Fui entrenada para soportar el asco de la carne humana, el aroma de muerte. Si me vez no creerías que yo soy una asesina de elite, entrenada desde niña para acabar con traidores, obtener información, proteger al Shogun. Porque no tengo apariencia de asesina, de amante de la sangre y el sufrimiento. Soy una mujer que construyó su destino a base de disciplina e indiferencia. Nunca abrí mi corazón a nadie, nunca quise a nadie que no fuera mi familia cercana. La tortura era mi pasatiempo favorito cuando llegaba el turno de sacar información a los rebeldes, a los traidores u asesinos. No me arrepiento de nada porque todos esos hombres eran escoria, basura humana, despojo social. Lo vuelvo a escribir, mi pasatiempo favorito era torturar a los prisioneros. Aunque ahora ya es un recuerdo borroso, casi invisible y lejano. Porque esa ya no soy yo. Si me dijeran que debo sacar información de un pobre diablo a base de dolor, no lo haría… Cargo con eso ahora aunque ya no lo sea, se quedó estampado en mi pasado y ahora que soy una mujer nueva y renovada, no cambia nada de lo que hice. Aprieto el kunai en mi mano derecha y puedo sentir la adrenalina que me invita a la batalla, a ver brotar la sangre como fuente de algún cadáver, aunque ahora duele…

En mis jardines fangosos y verdes, florecen espadas de madera. La espada ya representa en mí una nueva oportunidad. La espada es la luz en el túnel. La espada son tus ojos, tus manos, tu boca y los besos dulces. Tú eres mi espada.

2

La vida no se trata de lo que uno conserva si no de lo que perdemos. Perdí uno de mis amigos más cercanos y no quiero perderte a ti. Aún tengo la imagen fresca del rostro de ShigueShigue en el ataúd. A mi mente llegó mi infancia y su sonrisa colorida que animaba a Zenzo. Y aunque yo fui cercana, no pude protegerlo.

Sigo arrepentida, duele aún, la herida de su perdida, de la tristeza de Zenzo que la espada que ese hijo de puta amigo tuyo me enterró.

3

A mí jamás me interesaron los hombres, los creía inútiles, manipulables y fáciles de convencer. Los hombres no eran más que herramientas, armas, estúpidos seres que se dejaban llevar por una cara bonita, buenas piernas, pechos firmes y caderas anchas. Ridículos. Los aprendí a conocer desde que me integre en la esfera del poder. Escuchaba las conversaciones de los burócratas, expresarse vulgarmente de las mujeres. Babear por ellas y después desecharlas. Daban asco y desde ese momento me dije a mi misma que no valía la pena interesarme en un hombre.

¿Para qué sirven los hombres? Para nada ¿y las mujeres? Tampoco.

Por otra parte, mis compañeros de equipo los veía como lo que eran, compañeros, colegas pero jamás mis amigos. Únicamente Zenzo era mi amigo, porque nos conocíamos desde niños, compartimos la comida, los sueños, el cansancio, el peligro de morir. Zenzo siempre fue como un hermano para mí. Luego se convirtió en mi confidente y en mi jefe. Y eso a veces me era un problema porque me preocupaba por él, también por ShigueShigue.

Durante mucho tiempo negué la existencia de emociones románticas, de atracción física. Además tampoco es que tuviera muchas opciones u hombres atractivos a mi alcance, mi vista no me ayudaba mucho para reconocer la belleza. Yo no era de ese tipo de mujeres románticas, no esperaba un novio y mucho menos matrimonio.

Era tan solitaria que mi misma soledad se sentía sola sin mí. Fría, calculadora y eficaz. Casi como una máquina. Matsudaira siempre me felicitó, siempre estuvo al pendiente de mis necesidades, siempre me pagaba a tiempo y con un extra. Siempre fue una especie de padrino, de albacea y protector. Jamás lo vi como una figura paterna, a pesar de que mi maestro, el padre de Zenzo, me había dejado a su cargo.

4

Hay un punto en el alma que ya no te permite ser una persona, te transformas en un pedazo de jirones, carne podrida, violentada y caducada. La inteligencia te vuelve un ser perverso. Así era yo. Algunas veces me aterraba de mi misma, como podía idear tanta maldad, destrucción, con el fin de cumplir mi misión. Nadie me detenía, nadie me ataba la mente, me tapaba las manos, nadie me decía que parara. Mi imaginación corría tras una imagen perversa y otra, sucesivamente hasta obsesionarme con la idea y querer llevarla a cabo. Zenzo nunca lo supo, pero algunas veces, en las misiones yo quería bañarme en sangre como las Condesas europeas. ¿Por qué nadie me detuvo?

¿Cuánto pesa un kunai? Un kunai pesa lo que equivale el sufrimiento. Era traficante del dolor y las emociones sin vida.

Hasta que tú me salvaste.

5

Existes porque me dueles, por esa razón sigues existiendo.

6

Fui y viaje dentro del país, jamás he salido de esta isla y tampoco quisiera. Me aterra saber que piso tierras que no conozco. Me gusta mi zona de confort. No saldré nunca, aunque se trate de seguir tus pasos.

7

Se lo dije a Zenzo cuando me llevó a comer curry, le dije que me había enamorado. Que conocí a un hombre maravilloso que me ayudó a resolver una misión que creí perdida. Un hombre que arriesgó todo por mí, una desconocida. Un hombre que pudo haberse casado conmigo con tal de salvarme la vida. Yo, una extraña. ¿Podía un hombre en su sano juicio actuar así? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué hice tan malo para enamorarme de un hombre como él? "Así es como comienzan las familias, Sarutobi, con dos extraños" dijo.

Nunca he besado a un hombre, vivo en un mundo complejo. Acumulo hechos, sucesos que se traspapelan en mi mente y en el escritorio. Odio, carne, soledad, amor de invernadero.

Lo medite una y otra vez, repasaba los eventos, me miraba al espejo preguntándome si estaba bien. Las pocas veces que te volvía a encontrar después de conocernos, mi cerebro no funcionaba, no entendía mi corazón bombear tan rápido, el sudor de mis manos, ese hormigueo en el estómago. Pensé que sufría de una metamorfosis. Tú me convertiste en una mujer distinta. Abriste mi cubierta de metal y encontraste la luz que habita en mí.

Cuando empecé a conocerte y verte, me pregunte muchas veces si lo mejor era cruzar esa línea o pasar de largo y no enamorarme. Una noche aparecí frente a ti. No sé porque fui a tu casa, debí esperar pacientemente a que se dieran las cosas. Pero yo soy una marea, espesa, violenta, llena de confusión. No me disculpo. Las cosas se hacen o no. Y siempre he sido de las que va por lo que quiere y siempre lo consigue. Puedo ser obsesiva, acusada de insistente, pueden llamarme desesperada. Me han dicho que no me doy el lugar como una dama pero es que, yo no soy una dama, soy una asesina, una kunoichi. Disculpen si no cubro con sus expectativas de moral social, no cumplo con los estándares de mujer. Para mi época estoy adelantada. Llamarme acosadora no es un término que me guste, yo lo he llamado asechadora. Soy la caza, tú mi presa. Igual que Artemisa preparada para lanzar su flecha, tú corazón.

Y te lo dije a mitad de la madrugada justo cuando regresabas de embriagarte y gastar todo el dinero en el Pachinko. "Me gustas" Aún no te quería y no dejaba de pensar en ti. Encogiste los hombros, como si estuvieras acostumbrado a escuchar siempre el mismo discurso. Subiste las escaleras mientras yo te observaba esperando una respuesta. Antes de entrar suspiraste y no sé si fue tu estado de ebriedad pero lo dijiste claramente: "Esfuérzate…"

Me diste alas, unas alas blancas, gigantescas que al agitarse me llevaron a volar por el cielo.

7

Y me esforcé, todo el tiempo, quizá no de la forma convencional pero lo hice. Yo quería estar contigo hoy, mañana, pasado. La vida contigo. Te escuche reír, llorar, te he visto dormir, roncar, hablar en sueños. Tus pesadillas te aterraban en las noches y yo estaba ahí. Siempre estuve ahí cuando nadie te miraba, estuve cuando a nadie le importaste, estuve…

Limpie tus lágrimas en la madrugada, te preparé té en la noche, te deje postres en la mañana. Acaricie tus cabellos antes de dormir. Abrace tu miedo, te consolé cuando creíste que todo estaba perdido. Me besaste después de confesarte que te amaba.

Amar es una palabra tan fuerte, poderosa y peligrosa que debe usarse con cuidado, no decirse irresponsablemente. Amar es un acto sagrado, casi puro y delicado como la misma vida. Amar es un lazo, es una comunión y un arma de doble filo.

Ese te amo se quedó en tu habitación, flotando como un globo, esparciéndose como humo. Fue una daga en tu corazón y sonreíste. ¿Nadie te ha amado? Lo sé, nadie te ha amado verdaderamente, porque amar la pureza y entrega total de uno mismo hacia otro, no es tan sencillo de entregar.

Después fuiste por cerveza y pan de frijol dulce. Compartiste la cerveza y el pan conmigo. No hablaste, me mirabas ingenuo, como si no dieras crédito. Sonreí estúpidamente. Contigo siempre he sido tan fácil, un libro abierto, contigo no tengo barreras y me atrevería a decir que soy romántica. Quiero darte flores, dulces, llevarte de viaje, comprarte chocolates.

8

― ¿Eres celosa?

― Por su puesto. Si intentas engañarme, enveneno a tu amante.

― Vaya, si estás loca. ¿Y de qué clase de mujeres te celas? Digo, para estar al corriente.

― De una Brigitte Bardot o una Marilyn Monroe, de una Ingrid Bergman.

― O sea de una rubia despampanante.

― No entendiste nada. Mira, no me importa si es bonita, o si esta buenísima, te calienta o te enloquece, no me importa que pienses que es linda, increíble o pura. A mí me pone celosa una mujer fuerte, única e imponente. Inteligente. Es decir que me ponen celosa las que están muertas. Así que me da lo mismo que tengas una, dos o tres… la verdad es que no soy de las que compite con otras, porque tengo otros códigos de honor que difícilmente entenderían. Lo que si te puedo decir es que soy un personaje extraño, casi como de una novela rusa… Puedo morir en un duelo por amor pero jamás en una discusión estúpida.

9

Destino. Podemos hacer las paces, sé que no nos llevamos bien, que no he sido la mejor y más buena persona del mundo, pero de ahora en adelante quiero serlo. Por mí, por los nuevos amigos que he encontrado. Por el amor que creció en mi pecho, ese jardín perfumado que él ha creado para mí. Por favor, déjame en su camino, en el de ellos, el de todos. No me arrebates esta sensación de perdón.

Mi corazón es más puro que mis manos.

10

Mientras lo abrazaba, aproveche para olerlo, fingir miedo, abrazarlo tan fuerte como si quisiera encadenarlo a mí. Pero el tiempo es una maldita trampa. Nunca era suficiente, siempre tenía que despegarme, ya sea por él mismo o porque la escena no lo permitía. Siempre que podía me aferraba a su cuerpo, aun cuando el insistiera en que lo dejara. "Es que me sofocas, déjame respirar" Yo quería fusionarme en su alma, sentirlo más en mí. Porque nunca se ha atrevido a tocarme más allá de las manos y la cara.

Me mira como extraviado, como si yo fuera un laberinto, una pintura abstracta, confuso y excitado. Me quitaba las gafas para reírse un poco de mí, veía borroso, incluso su cara. "Tonta, no vez más allá de tus narices" decía mientras se reía y tocaba mis mejillas con sus dedos. "Eres ciega como un topo, pero ágil como un gato"

A veces no sé si yo caí del cielo o el me abrió las puertas del infierno. Y mientras lo averiguó me gusta sentir sus manos en mis mejillas y creer que nunca se irá. Que es eterno e infinito como el espacio. Que me quedaré aquí siempre, a su lado, en su espalda, su sombre, en su cama y sus pupilas rojas. Porque yo ahora soy una nueva mujer.

 **-o-**

 **Gracias por leer awwwww Los quiero mucho y dos montones. Este fic fue un especial nomas. Y también les hago la invitación a un grupo que hemos creado en FB se llama "Gintama Fanworks" donde se suben diversos trabajos de fans para fans. Además tendremos retos, tablas, eventos especiales, motivos para dejar volar la imaginación, ya sea como artistas o como lectores. Si les interesa, ya saben cómo encontrarnos =)**

 **Perdón por el comercial.**

 **Besitos 3**


End file.
